


Keep quiet!

by Larryisnotstraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Payne, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Sex, Smut, Top Zayn Malik, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryisnotstraight/pseuds/Larryisnotstraight
Summary: "You have to keep quiet! We're still in school!"
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Keep quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 5 years ago so it's not that good. I've always only had my fics published on Wattpad but decided to post them here now.

Liam was currently sitting in math class. He was just writing down some tasks as his phone vibrated in the back pocket of his grey pants. He looked up checking if his teacher was looking, which she was not, and quickly took a look at his phone, seeing his boyfriend Zayn texted him.

'Hey babe. Meet me at the out of order restroom? xx"

'Sure xx'

'Love you x'

'Love you too x'

Liam smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers to get the attention of his teacher. She looked up and nodded, motioning for him to speak.

"I'm not feeling really well. Could I get excused for the rest of the lesson?"

"Sure. Get well soon," she smiled

"Thank you."

Liam packed his stuff, got up and walked out the door. He walked down the hallway and then to his left to get to that one restroom that was out of order. He could see Zayn standing there typing something on his phone. He stood there with his black pants, some random black shirt and his black leather jacket which covered his arms full of tattoos. On the outside he may look like some tough bad boy but when the two of them were alone, he was such a nice and kind guy. Liam was really lucky and happy to be able to call him his.

Zayn noticed him and looked up and smiled. He had such a beautiful smile. And his lips were just so perfect. Liam just always wanted to kiss him. Well, you could say, he was addicted to his lips. No, to him.

"Hey babe," he said and grabbed Liam's waist after he had put his phone in his back pocket

"Hey," He said and kissed him, "So what is this all about?"

"I just wanted to see you. Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" Zayn asked making Liam blush lightly

He pulled him in closer, his arms around Liam's waist and Liam's around Zayn's neck. They both leaned in and let their lips linger for a while before Liam pulled back.

"You sure that's the only reason?" He smirked

"Uh y-yes why?"

"Hmm because your not so little problem down there is poking me," Liam said, and it was Zayn's turn to blush. 

"Well, maybe, just maybe, I wanted to do some other stuff to you..." He trailed off. 

Liam didn't say anything else and just pulled Zayn inside the restroom. He was soon pinned to the wall by two tattooed arms, the leather jacket laying somewhere on the floor of the restroom. Zayn leaned in and kissed Liam, immediately starting pretty heated. Their tongues fought for dominance, which always took some time because if Liam wanted he could be kinda dominant. At least at the kissing part.

Zayn had always been the dominant one. The one in charge. Liam always liked to get fucked by Zayn and Zayn just loved to ruin Liam's tight hole. Even if Zayn didn't even think about liking boys before, he really loved Liam.

Liam's shirt was soon joining Zayn's leather jacket on the floor. Just like Zayn's shirt and both their pants. They were both left in their underwear and Zayn started grinding his hips on Liam's. Both their hard on's brushing, being parted by just the thin fabric of their boxers. Liam started groaning, Zayn having to put his hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

"Whnhh shhk hu hff," Liam tried to say, his words muffled by Zayn's hand. 

"What?" Zayn asked a confused look on his face, removing his hand from Liam's face. 

"Wanna suck you off," Liam admitted shyly. 

"O-okay sure. Yeah."

Liam turned them around so Zayn had his back against the door. Liam slowly sank down and pulled his boyfriend's boxers down. Zayn's cock sprang free and slapped his stomach. Liam wrapped his fingers around the base and started pumping ever so slowly. He looked up at Zayn and licked the tip. And again and again. Over and over. Not breaking the eye contact a single time. Zayn was getting frustrated with Liam's teasing. He knew he liked to tease him. He groaned in frustration and Liam slowly wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

Zayn took in a sharp breath and bit his lip to keep his moans in. He knew he had to be quiet and he would be if it meant he got a blowjob from his boyfriend and could fuck him afterwards. Liam slowly took his dick in inch by inch, adjusting his throat muscles when Zayn's dick hit the back of it so he could take him in even deeper. Zayn was always fascinated by Liam's deep throating skills. When his nose almost touched Zayn's stomach he pulled off and stroked him a little faster than before.

He took the head back into his mouth and started bobbing his head back and forth. Zayn groaned quietly, not being able to keep his moans in completely anymore. It always encouraged Liam when Zayn groaned and moaned. It showed him he did well. He still pumped the base while he sucked the head. He hollowed his cheeks out and bobbed his head even faster. He groaned when he felt Zayn tangling his fingers in his hair tugging lightly and the vibrations made Zayn go weak in the knees. He grabbed Liam's hair tighter and pushed him down on his cock. Liam gagged lightly but didn't stop and adjusted fast. He took his free hand to Zayn's balls and played with them while still pumping and sucking his cock. Zayn could slowly feel the tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I'm close, baby."

Liam pulled off and looked at him through his lashes. He then suddenly took Zayn's cock in, all at once. Deepthroating him like the pro he is.

"Oh fuck!"

Liam pulled back off and took him in completely once again. This sent Zayn over the edge and he came down Liam's throat who just smiled lazily and swallowed all of it. Sucking on the tip a few more times to make sure he got all of Zayn's sweet cum.

"You're such a good boy," Zayn praised, still recovering from his orgasm just seconds ago.

Liam blushed and stood up, kissing Zayn lazily. He looked at his watch quickly to check the time. 

"Still got 25 mins left till next class starts," he smirked. 

Zayn kissed Liam, feeling his dick getting hard again from just the thought of fucking Liam. He pushed his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth and sucked on Liam's. The boy moaned and started stroking Zayn making him fully hard. Zayn then pulled down Liam's boxers and started palming him too. It was a really hot sight. Two hot guys kissing like there was no tomorrow and palming each other to full hardness. Zayn slowly broke the kiss and smiled at Liam.

He then guided him over to the sinks, after locking the door, and bent Liam over so he had a nice view of his bum. Zayn groaned when he saw Liam's pink hole and rubbed his index finger over it lightly making Liam shudder, the muscle clenching and unclenching.

"You have any lube?" Zayn asked, doubting he did but still asking. 

"Uh actually yes," Liam shyly whispered, cheeks turning red. 

"Oh really? Didn't think so," Zayn chuckled. 

Liam bend down and grabbed into the side of his socks pulling a little package of lube out. He knew, with a boyfriend like Zayn, he had to always be prepared. Zayn smirked, grabbed it and pushed Liam back down on the counter. He ripped open the package and poured just enough lube on three of his fingers. He roamed them around Liam's hole, along the rim, teasing him and making him go crazy. Liam was groaning in pleasure and protest, silently telling Zayn to finally push a finger in by pushing back on them. Zayn finally pushed one finger in, as slowly as he could, at least that's how it felt for Liam. He was getting impatient, just wanting his boyfriend to fuck the living shit out of him.

"You're still so stretched," Zayn said amazed. 

They had fucked that morning. Liam had slept over at Zayn's and he was awoken by his boyfriend fingering him. Well, that definitely was the best way to wake up, Liam thought.

Liam just hummed and pushed back on the finger. Groaning low in his throat, he fucked himself back on Zayn's finger. Zayn added a second and soon after a third finger which wasn't really difficult because of Liam still being so loosened up. Zayn fingered Liam with three of his fingers for a while before he slowly pulled out.

Liam whined and pushed his hips back to show Zayn he didn't want him to stop. He just chuckled and grabbed the package of lube. He poured all the remaining liquid on the palm of his hand and stroked his cock a few times, groaning as his dick finally got some friction. He spread the lube all over it and then teased Liam with the head. Liam groaned and Zayn finally pushed just the tip in. He moaned because of Liam's tightness.

"Still so tight after all the fucking and prepping."

Liam just mumbled something Zayn couldn't understand and pushed back on Zayn's cock. He groaned when Zayn pushed in all at once suddenly and threw his head back. Opening his eyes again he could see Zayn in the mirror. Liam groaned from only that sight and looked Zayn in the eyes through the mirror.

It was hard for both of them to not just squeeze their eyes shut and throw their heads back. They wanted to look at each other. It was so hot. Liam being able to see Zayn thrust inside him from behind and Zayn being able to see Liam's face when he fucked him.

Zayn then looked down to where his cock stretched Liam's tight hole. It made him groan in the back of his throat. Liam suddenly screamed out loud and Zayn knew he hit his prostate. But then he remembered they were still in school so he quickly put a hand over Liam's mouth.

"You have to keep quiet! We're still in school!"

Liam's eyes widened at the thought of someone hearing them. Zayn chuckled and sped up a little hitting that one spot in Liam's ass over and over again. It was hard for Liam to stay quiet but he tried to do his best.

Zayn then thrust in as hard and fast as he could and Liam screamed out again, not being able to hold it in. Zayn then suddenly pulled out and Liam looked at him confused. He saw Zayn bending down and then holding his shirt in his hands. He took both ends in his hands and then walked back over to Liam.

"Open your mouth!"

Liam did and Zayn put the shirt in his mouth and held it together behind Liam's head. He then thrust back in, hard and fast. They were both getting close and they knew the other was. Liam was clenching around Zayn's cock and Zayn's thrusts got sloppy and lost their rhythm. They were both groaning as quiet as possible which was really hard since they both were so close to their climaxes.

After a few more thrusts Liam's knees turned to jelly as he came against the counter he was bending over. He clenched around Zayn's cock and let out muffled moans. Just a few seconds later Zayn came too, filling Liam up with his cum. He thrust in a few more times and then slowly pulled out.

"Don't let it drip out okay?"

"Ok," Liam mumbled. 

As Liam was about to stand straight he was pushed back down by Zayn's strong hand. He bent down and sat on his knees behind Liam. He let go of the shirt around Liam's head and spread his ass cheeks. Liam knew what was about to happen and he was really thankful for that.

Suddenly he felt Zayn's wet tongue lick along his rim, teasing him a little. Zayn licked around Liam's hole which was red and bruised. He then stuck his tongue in all of a sudden and Liam groaned loudly. Zayn thrust his tongue in and out and Liam was already hard again. He stuck the shirt in his mouth himself to muffle his moans and not get the attention of anyone outside.

Zayn was lapping at Liam's asshole slurping up all his own cum. He kept it in his mouth and then quickly got up and pulled Liam to him by his hair. He threw the shirt somewhere behind him and kissed Liam roughly. He then pushed his cum in Liam's mouth and pulled away. Liam had his eyes widened and swallowed. Zayn pushed him back down and ate him out again. When Liam wanted to reach for his own dick to stroke himself, Zayn slapped his ass cheek hard and Liam winced and pulled his hand away again. Zayn wanted him to cum from just him eating Liam out.

And it worked. Just a few minutes later Liam came again with a loud moan, muffled by his own hand. Zayn stood up and had a satisfied look on his face. It always made him proud when he got Liam to orgasm from just his lips on his ass. He pulled Liam up and kissed him lazily. Both too tired to kiss each other properly. As they pulled away they both had big smiles on their face.

They searched for their clothes together and put them on. After that, they had a quick make-out session and then went out of the restroom door. To their luck, the bell rang a few seconds later and they both went to their lockers. After that, they both went to their classes and after class, they had much fun at Zayn's house.


End file.
